


Cotton Candy Floss

by SailAweigh



Series: Pretty Panties [1]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Academy Era, Community: km_anthology, Crossdressing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-26
Updated: 2010-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:10:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailAweigh/pseuds/SailAweigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Kirk didn't normally mind getting caught with his pants down, because he had nothing to hide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cotton Candy Floss

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Current mood:**

| 

  
accomplished  
  
---|---  
  
**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[fic](http://sail-aweigh.livejournal.com/tag/fic), [kirk/mccoy](http://sail-aweigh.livejournal.com/tag/kirk%2Fmccoy), [km_anthology](http://sail-aweigh.livejournal.com/tag/km_anthology), [slash](http://sail-aweigh.livejournal.com/tag/slash), [star trek 2009](http://sail-aweigh.livejournal.com/tag/star%20trek%202009)  
  
  
**Title:** Cotton Candy Floss  
 **Author:** [](http://sail-aweigh.livejournal.com/profile)[**sail_aweigh**](http://sail-aweigh.livejournal.com/) / [](http://sail-aweigh.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**sail_aweigh**](http://sail-aweigh.dreamwidth.org/)  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairing:** Kirk/McCoy  
 **Word count** : 4888  
 **Summary:** Jim Kirk didn't normally mind getting caught with his pants down, because he had nothing to hide.  
 **Warnings:** men dressing in ladies clothes  
 **A/N:** This was supposed to be for the cross-dressing prompt at [](http://community.livejournal.com/km_anthology/profile)[**km_anthology**](http://community.livejournal.com/km_anthology/) way back in February, but I asked for a pinch hitter, [](http://janice-lester.livejournal.com/profile)[**janice_lester**](http://janice-lester.livejournal.com/), who filled the prompt most splendidly with [Rich, not guady](http://community.livejournal.com/km_anthology/9150.html). I was loathe to finish this, since she did such a wonderfully sensitive piece with her entry. Fortunately, my friends read the partial fill and encouraged me to finish it. So, with the help of my invaluable beta [](http://jlh.livejournal.com/profile)[**jlh**](http://jlh.livejournal.com/) here it is. I hope you all enjoy it, despite its belated appearance.

  


  
It was pink, and it was frilly; it didn't belong there.

Jim had been finding them for a while, the multi-hued splashes of diaphanous fabric that slid through his fingers like mercury, eliciting daydreams of the sleek and curvy women that must have worn them. He'd thought for a while that Bones must be getting more action than he realized, but that couldn't really be true. The man never got any calls from the ladies on the comm unit, never had women stopping by "just to see how you are" or drop off a fresh baked batch of muffins that were "extras, I just couldn't eat them all myself", never was seen around the dorms or the club trying to make time with them one-on-one and he sure as hell hadn't ever seen Bones bring a woman back to their room. Didn't bring any men by, either, but he figured the panties rendered that moot. The dainties were definitely a puzzle. Maybe the dude had a side-line in ladies' lingerie to make some spare credits?

This pair was hot pink with paler pink bows on the hips and lace around the leg openings. He rubbed the fabric between his fingers; it was soft and cool to the touch. Bet these puppies wouldn't bind and catch on the rough fabric of their uniforms the way the white cotton regulation briefs did. An half-formed thought ran through Jim's mind that it might be a valid scientific experiment to try them on and compare the feeling, but it was only a vague thought. He was starting to place his brain power behind figuring out why his roommate had all of these women's underwear floating around the room. Not all at once, but every other week or so he'd find a pair peeping out from under Bones' bed or slipping from between the sheets of his bed onto the floor. Once, he found a pair of bright lime green ones with yellow smiley faces stuck between the back of his desk and the wall.

Jim looked around their quarters in speculation. Bones wouldn't be home for a while since he had clinic hours until 2000; this was as good a time as any to poke around in drawers, lockers and desks. Jim started searching the room systematically, starting closest to the bed. He figured that if Bones was going to hide something, it would be in places most would consider off-limits; Jim wasn't most. Under the bed yielded nothing other than a few dust bunnies, a broken shoelace, a dead beetle (not a roach, despite California's propensity for them), and a desiccated gummi bear. He looked at it a little longingly, but left it there for the next time Bones actually deigned to sweep under his bed, which had better be soon as the monthly inspection was due this coming Tuesday.

Lifting up the mattress didn't even yield a _Playboy_ , _Penthouse_ or that lame "men's lifestyle" magazine, _FHM_ , not that Bones needed to hide them from him and he'd be willing to share his own stash if Bones only asked. He did find one article of clothing: a pair of his boxer-briefs, the ones with the Starfleet logo on them. He'd wondered where they had gotten to; they'd gone missing after he threw them at Bones for calling him an exhibitionist for lying on his bed doing his homework in them. Wasn't his fault if he really couldn't hide what he had been naturally gifted with without being fully-dressed. He threw the briefs into the laundry chute; he wasn't about to sniff his own skivvies (ew.)

Next, he searched under the pillows and inside the pillow cases. Jim figured if Bones was using the panties as memory aids, he'd keep them close at hand for when he needed them. Unless he preferred the shower method, but then he probably wouldn't want the panties. Thoughts of Bones in the shower distracted him for a while (bare skin, freckles, that dusting of chest hair, a truly spectacular ass); he spent a good five minutes just holding one of his pillows up to his nose with those images floating around his noggin.

When he realized he was sniffing the pillow and rubbing the panties on his crotch, he dropped both hastily and stood up from where he'd been sitting on Bones' bed. He hastily got back to his systematic search. But not before he turned around and snatched the panties off the bed, passing his wrist through the leg openings, twisting the panties once around and over his hand again and wearing them like a ruffle around the wrist that he kept fingering the rest of the time he was searching.

He tried the desk, not expecting to find anything there and, unsurprisingly, didn't. Just memory chips, an old-fashioned spiral-bound stenographer's notepad with notes in honest-to-God shorthand, some spare PADDs, a tube of lip balm, an assortment of pens and pencils, paper clips (kinda went with the reliance on real paper), all the detritus of a student with a bent toward scholarship and no social life to speak of. No notes from cute coeds saying "call me" or "I'll see you at the club at 6." Jim scoffed at the contents. Boooring. But, he did find a solitary gummi bear at the bottom of a discarded bag in the back corner of one drawer. He popped it in his mouth; it was a little chewy, but still staunched the sugar craving raised by finding the one under the bed and he didn't have to worry about any variation of the five second rule.

The locker was next and it held nothing other than the standard issue uniforms, a few pairs of jeans, a couple of button downs hanging from the rail, a tie in boring blue (with Bones' hazel eyes, what was the man thinking?), and a rain slicker. The drawers and shelves in the wall locker contained the standard issue skivvies, socks, an athletic supporter in a size that made Jim's eyes widen considerably, and, surprise, a package of condoms and a small bottle of unscented and unflavored lube. Did he already mention boring? The condoms hadn't expired yet and the bottle was less than full. Bones was getting some kind of action, but where? Maybe he had some toys stashed somewhere?

Jim started pulling stuff off the shelves in a frenzy, a shoe box with a shiny new pair of brown oxfords, a flashlight, a scarf (hand-knitted, from the looks of it), an unopened bag of gummi bears that his hand lingered over (Jim decided he couldn't disappear an entire bag with impunity even if the walls were made of plasteel and not bricks), a box that said it contained a miniature tea set in the Lavender Fields pattern (he set that aside reverentially, it must be for Joanna's next birthday), but there was nothing there! No dildos, no cuffs, no plugs, no clamps, nothing. Bones was so straight, they could plumb the foundations of a house with him.

He put everything back in the locker. This was getting him nowhere. There was nothing private in the bathroom, the medicine cabinet was common ground, all known quantities, and under the sink was cleaning supplies and spare rolls of toilet paper. The only thing Bones had that Jim couldn't get his hands on right this very minute was his backpack. The one in which he carried books and a change of clothes in for the gym. The one he carried with him virtually twenty-four hours a day. Ooohh. Well, there was no prying into that right then; what to do, what to do. Jim tapped a finger to his teeth and the panties around his wrist tickled his chin. Oh, yeah, the panties he'd found just today, maybe there was a clue there.

Jim pulled them back off his wrist and held them out by the waist in front of him. Then he turned them around and held them in front of his own (slender) hips. Hmmm. These looked like they almost might fit him. What kind of women was Bones dating? They must be Amazons or Valkyries: big bosomed and wide hipped, meant for riding hard. These dainties may be dainty, but they weren't small. Hell, they might be big enough to fit him!

**…**

It was only a thought.

For about a nanosecond. Then, Jim started stripping his uniform off; this called for scientific experimentation of the up-close and personal kind. It only took a couple of seconds to strip off top and tee, shoes, socks and pants, until he was left standing in his briefs. He could try these on over them, but he wouldn't get the full effect. Did he want to get the full effect?

He went for it. The briefs came off and he stood there in the altogether for a moment, while he contemplated how to don the panties. Oh, sure, one leg at a time, but did he want to pull them up slowly, so he could feel the fabric sliding against his skin? He bet it would feel real good, smooth and cool to the touch. Or would it catch and snag on the hair of his legs and make him want to pull them on quickly, just like the regulation briefs he wore? There was only one way to find out.

The panties _were_ cool and smooth as they slid up his legs, fluttered over his knees and slinked up his thighs. The lace around the legs pulled at his leg hairs just a little, but he reckoned that women, with the shaving and waxing, depilatories and plucking, knew a little something about maximizing the feel of fancy fabrics against the skin. Jim speculated that they had to really love the feeling of them sliding along their totally bare skin. Hell, he loved the way silk and satin felt on women; was it any wonder they liked it, too? Surprisingly, the panties fit just fine once he got them all the way up and settled on his hips. In fact, they fit no snugger in the crotch than his briefs did. He wondered if that was just an effect of the particular cut of the panties or if there was something "special" about them. Regardless, he shook the thought off and strode over to the full-length mirror on the bathroom door.

Not bad, not bad. They didn't sag, didn't pull, the cut seemed to make his legs look even longer and they curved around his butt in a way that made it look even curvier. It was an interesting phenomenon to his mind and one he tucked away to think about later. He found himself passing the palm of his hand over his buttocks repeatedly. It felt good. It felt good on his cock, too, he admitted. _Everything_ about them felt good. His hand on his cock through the silk, or was it satin, felt fan-fucking-tastic. He was tempted to go borrow Bones' lube. God! He pressed the palm of his hand hard against his cock where it was starting to strain at the front of the panties, the tip of his cock poking above the top edge of the elastic waist. No relief valve on these babies and he was really feeling the need for some relief.

He lingered for just too long, thinking about the panties wrapped around his cock, imagining strong hands in conjunction with them, when the door to their quarters swished open behind him. Before he could do more than whip around in surprise, Bones' voice drawled out at him in a husky growl, "Well, aren't you a pretty, pretty princess?"

Jim stood frozen by the words and the tone of the voice for only a second, refusing to be thrown by his friend's early return, when he smirked and put one hand on his hip, cocking it out to one side. He ran the other hand up his side, around the back of his neck, then tipped his head to one side and looked at Bones from under hooded eyelids.

"Hey, sailor," he said in a breathy voice. "Want to show a girl a good time?" He tipped his head back and ran his hand down his chest, over one nipple, down his abs and over the bulge in his panties. He squeezed and thrust slowly into his hand, looking at Bones with a challenging stare. "See something you like?"

Jim held his breath in anticipation, so the only sound in the room was a harshly exhaled, "Fuck, yes." Bones' backpack hit the ground with a thud. Jim paid it no mind, had totally forgotten he might want to investigate it at some time; he was focused solely on the look on Bones' face. There was only one word for it: intense.

Bones stood there with a calculating look on his face, like he was in surgery and deciding where to start the first cut to keep the blood loss to a minimum. They both stood nearly breathless in the tense atmosphere. Then, before Jim could even blink, the other man was directly in front of him, his hands reaching up to cradle the back of his head, fingers spearing through his hair. Jim felt Bones' breath on his face for only a second before his mouth covered the gasp that Jim let out at Bones' insistent tug on his hair.

Bones took command of his mouth, of his lips, his tongue, his teeth. He touched everything and where he touched, Jim burned. He found himself wrapping his arms around his roommate's broad shoulders, holding on tight as their mouths melded, lips tingling, tongues lapping at each other as if there was nothing better tasting in this world and they couldn't get enough of it, that they'd starve without each other. The kiss couldn't last forever, though, and Jim drew back with a gasp, wheezing out "Clothes, off, now."

"Not the panties, Jim, leave those on," he ordered. "They make you look like a lollipop wrapped in cotton candy." Bones started unzipping his uniform tunic, while Jim attacked his pants. Shoes were toed off hastily and socks stripped off and tossed haphazardly to the side. Once he was down to briefs, Bones grabbed Jim by the ass with both hands and backed them up to the nearest bunk. He fell backward with Jim on top of him, cradled between his legs. Bones broad hands stroked and rubbed over the silk of the pink panties Jim was wearing, pulling his pelvis towards his own, so they ground together, hard cocks rubbing through the two layers of fabric.

"Christ, Jim. You're so pink all over. You barely tan, and now you're wearing these panties. They just light you up, so pink, like a woman." He groaned, "But, not. You're all angles and planes, so hard underneath. That's hot." He licked a broad stripe up Jim's neck and bit lightly along his jawline, and then headed for an earlobe to do the same. The surface of Jim's skin was heating up and he felt like he was going to burst out of it if Bones didn't do something to help him relieve it.

Jim propped himself up over Bones by his arms, levering his hips harder against the other man's. "Bones," he gasped. "Fucking get your hands off my panties and start touching me."

"Where, Jim?"

"Anywhere, everywhere. I don't care, just, I need you to touch me." Jim dove back for more of Bones' mouth, slanting his lips against the others, thrusting his tongue in to wind itself around Bones' and just languish in the moisture and heat of it. He reached down with one hand and started trying to push one side of the other man's briefs off, not too successfully since it was just the one side. A frustrated moan rose in Jim's throat and he pulled away with a slight sucking sound because neither man really wanted to break the kiss.

Jim leaned back to frantically tug the briefs over Bones' swollen shaft, then skinned them down over his legs and feet, flinging them carelessly to one side. As soon as his legs were free, Bones sat up on the edge of the bed and pulled Jim into his lap with a leg on either side of his hips, grinding up against the cock that was still trapped in the satiny panties. Jim held onto Bones' biceps, riding the undulating motion for all it was worth. He tipped his head back as Bones leaned in to lavish biting kisses along his collar bones and neck. Jim moaned breathily, enjoying the attention. It wasn't enough, though. He needed to feel skin against his cock. "Bones, god, when are you going to let me take these off? I want to feel you."

"You'll take them off when I tell you to take them off, princess. But, I think we can fix it so you can feel more of me."

Jim almost yelped in shock when Bones reached down with both hands and grabbing the crotch of the panties, pulled at the seam so hard that it ripped, only the elastic around the legs holding the two pieces of fabric in place around Jim's hips. He hooted out a laugh. "Fuck me, that's hot. I always knew you were good with your hands. What else are you going to do with them?"

Bones didn't say anything, just reached under the front piece of fabric and freed Jim's cock from its confines. He palmed the head, gathering the pool of precome from the slit at the tip and spread it around the shaft, jacking him slowly. Jim's mouth opened in a gasp, watching the way Bones used his entire palm and fingers to massage and caress his cock, the fingers tightening one at a time in a rippling effect that seemed to start at the base and continue all the way up, like playing scales on a musical instrument. Jim released a few breathy moans while he watched in rapt fascination as Bones did that a couple more times, then released him to lean over toward the night stand next to the bed. "You got lube in here, sweetcheeks?"

Jim nodded into the crook of Bones' neck where he'd dropped his his head when there wasn't anything to watch anymore. He used his teeth to nibble along the corded muscle there. The stubble and slightly salty taste he found was a delightful contrast to the smoother skin of Bones' lightly furred chest. It was a pleasant difference from the overall smoothness of being with a woman. His senses were all mixed up at this point. He was wallowing in a new combination of sensation that he'd never anticipated finding arousing, but he'd never been this hard for another man or this turned on by the clothes he was wearing. He was on fire for Bones' touch and it was only the cool flutter of the fabric over his cock keeping him from spontaneously combusting.

The feeling of fingers wet with lube slipping into the gap in his panties and finding the sensitive membane around his sphincter brought his attention back to his surroundings and out of his own thoughts. Jim sucked in a breath; he burned where the lube-cooled fingers touched him. He bit down on the shoulder closest to him when a finger proceeded to breach him and work its way inside steadily. After sliding in and out a couple of times, he felt another finger join with the first. The increasing sense of fullness made him squirm slightly, his hips starting to hitch a little to push back at the fingers penetrating him, to get more of that feeling where the fingers pressed against his sweet spot.

"LIke that darlin'? You like feeling my hands on your ass, my fingers up your hole, stretching you wide?" Bones' voice rumbled low in his ear. He continued to finger him with one hand while the other squeezed and petted the rounded cheeks of his ass through the cool, silky panties. Jim's senses were being turned on their head. Surely the world was going to end if Bones didn't fuck him soon.

"Yes, god, yes." Jim panted into his neck, his arms draped over Bones' shoulders and his torso rising and falling with the push of Bones' fingers into his ass. This was better than anything he'd imagined. Not that he'd imagined much before today; he'd had no suspicion that Bones might be interested in screwing men. He sure as fuck was glad it was proving out that he did. His initial bravado had only been flung out as a stalling tactic meant to get Bones to laugh and make some rude remark about Jim's sexual proclivities; he'd never expected Bones to take him up on it. But, with the amazing feeling of three fingers prospecting into him now, damn, he was glad he had.

Jim could hardly stand it. Bones was hitting his sweet spot with every plunge of his fingers, only it wasn't enough. Jim could see the way Bones' cock was swollen and weeping against his belly. The man must have unnatural powers of self-denial; he couldn't let that continue. Jim wanted--needed--to see Bones as lost to these feelings as he was. He looked around the bed covers for the bottle of lube and nearly growled when he didn't see it immediately.

"What's wrong, darlin'? My hands not enough for you, you gorgeous cockslut? What else do you want?" Bones manhandled Jim's legs over his forearms, lining up JIm's hole with his cock.

"Lube," gasped Jim. "Where's the lube?"

Bones reached behind him and lifted the tube up where Jim could grab it out of his hands. He popped the lid to squeeze some out on his hands and then wrapped them around Bones' cock, slicking him up quickly.

"Now, now, I want you in me now," Jim demanded.

"Christ. Fine, you raging ball of id." Jim felt the tip of Bones shaft at his hole and then the beautiful length of it was being pushed steadily into him. He let out a long, gasping moan as the feeling seemed to ripple all the way up his spine to the base of skull. Even the skin on his head seemed to shiver with the intensity of the feeling and he broke out into a cold sweat. His fingers dug into the biceps of Bones' arms, barely aware of the way he was anchoring himself in the sea of sensation that was being produced by the cock in his ass. He could even feel the sleek, cool fabric of the panties fluttering against his skin with every push of Bones' cock into him.

A steady stream of yeses poured from his mouth as Bones maintained a strong grip around his hips, keeping Jim steady while he pushed into him over and over. Sweat was starting to build up on Bones' forehead as his arms strained to hold Jim in place. Jim grunted in surprise when Bones shifted his hands from his hips to underneath his ass. His senses were left in a whirl when he was swiftly flipped over onto his back, his knees pushed up to his shoulders and Bones took position on the edge of the bed, he knees lined up on either side of his hips. Jim leaned back on the bed and placed his hands against the wall as Bones started to drive into him in long strokes. Those hands that Jim had wanted on him so bad took turns skimming up his sides and over his chest, the thumbs flicking across his nipples. Jim wanted to wiggle like a puppy getting its fur stroked, his hips shimmying side to side trying to work every last millimeter of Bones' cock into him and back out. He couldn't be more grateful that he'd finally gotten this man into bed, even if he hadn't totally realized that's what he wanted until today when he got it.

Jim dropped his head back and watched Bones taking his pleasure. The man was a veritable pile-driver of a sex machine, his hips pistoning in and out, a look of fierce concentration on his face. Bones glanced at him and gave him a slashing grin, his mouth curling and dimpling at the corner, like this was all a big joke and he couldn't wait for the punch line. Jim wasn't going to complain, though, he just sank back against the bed and ran his hands up and down the corded biceps holding him in place, letting the feelings being generated by the heavy cock in his ass wind him up tighter and tighter. It was becoming impossible not to want to move every muscle in his body, he was so on edge. His legs and arms shifted restlessy, his feet stroking along Bones sides and around his back, his arms moving from biceps to shoulders and up to his face. He pulled at Bones' neck, bringing him down into a long kiss, moaning into his mouth.

"Bones, gotta come, gotta... yeah, yeah, now. Unnghh." Jim threw his head back as his body contracted like a spring under tension and his cock unloaded all over his stomach and chest. He was left gasping and nearly unaware as Bones picked him up off the bed and holding him to his chest gave only a few more thrusts before he, too, succumbed to the pleasure and came inside Jim in a long, pulsing gush. Bones gave a triumphant, giddy laugh and guided them back down to the bed, stretching them both out side-by-side. Jim let him manhandle him into place without saying anything, just letting himself come down from one of the most intense orgasms he could ever remember having. Eventually, though, he had to ask Bones.

"Fuck, Bones. Why now? What, what made the difference from all the other times I've made outrageous come-ons?" Jim panted out the questions, his heart still skipping around in his chest like a ping pong ball in the lottery drum. Damn, but he'd definitely had the winning numbers tonight.

"For a genius, you can be pretty dim." Bones reached over to bite at Jim's mouth, sucking the lower lip into his and then releasing it with a sweep of his tongue across the plump bit of flesh. Jim lifted his head, chasing Bones' mouth for more, but Bones reared back far enough that he could keep talking. "One--you never meant them. Two--you finally wore one of my gifts. Took you damn long enough." A smirk graced his features as he looked down at the tattered remnants of the pink panties, soaked with lube and come. Jim blinked.

"You left those...for me?"

"Wasn't leaving them for anyone else, dumbass."

Jim felt he should be a little outraged by Bones' assumption that he would look at this sort of gift kindly. But since it had garnered him one of the best fucks of his life, he really couldn't bring himself to care. And maybe Bones hadn't been wrong.

"You assumed a lot, but since my ass had you in it and that turned out to be a very good thing, I'm going to assume we will keep doing this." Jim rolled until he was laying across Bones' chest. He crossed his arms under his chin and nibbled gently at the chin facing him.

Bones tucked one hand under his head, just enough to lift it so they could speak eye-to-eye. The other hand lifted to drape across Jim's back, stroking it softly, almost tentatively, Jim thought. He raised his eyebrows in silent question.

"Did it bother you? Wearing them?" Bones hand lifted up until only the fingertips were touching one shoulderblade. The change in attitude puzzled Jim.

"Not at all. It was pretty damn hot. Sexy. You should have seen the look on your face when you saw me." Jim smiled. "I could get used to that look. I don't think I've ever felt so...wanted from just a look before."

Bones looked relieved and the hand settled along the back of his neck, ruffling the short hairs. Jim shivered, remembering the feeling of those hands taking control of his body. He shivered a little from the fact the panties were getting just a little cold and clammy feeling, too, and not so pretty anymore. He looked down the length of his body to them and back at Bones.

"Do you mind if I take them off, now?"

He got a smile and a shake of the head. But when he started to shift to a position where he could reach them better, he found himself being pressed back against the bed by two large hands. Jim lay still, while Bones ran his hands slowly down his chest to the mangled remains of the pink panties. Those large, assured hands slid around his hips and gathering the limp elastic at the waist in his hands, Bones just tore the last bit away in two pieces. Jim gasped.

"Fuck, Bones. I hope you've got more of those, because I really want to watch you do that again."

Bones smirked. "That can be arranged."

_  
**Fic: Cotton Candy Floss (Kirk/McCoy, STXI, NC-17)**   
_


End file.
